


Bring me far away~

by jiangheng



Category: JO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	Bring me far away~

之前自己摸的普奇文的插图。是最后一章的世界线设定。妹子瞎画的，p2普奇单人。

https://shimo.im/docs/DVJKhkqP86vCRCqR/ 《无标题》 ，可复制链接后用石墨文档 App 打开


End file.
